Family Reunion
by Morning Misty
Summary: I own nothing. Yassen, Fenton, the chief of police, Jack, Dan, Frank, Joe, K-unit, and their friends join forces to stop a mad man before he destroys the world and Alex with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Anyway Yassen and the group are back. Hope you enjoy this.**

Yassen was relieved when he was able to bring Dan home. Finally, some of the missing pieces were falling into place. Yet, Alex was not here. He missed the brooding teenager. Soon though it would be alright and everyone would be back together.

Jack was thrilled to be able to finally bring one of her sons home and was looking forward to the other being returned soon. The baby in the back seat babbled happily.

Clenching the wheel he wished he could be with K-unit monitoring the General. However, as Fenton and everyone else pointed out he and the detective needed to put on a show in case they were being watched. Yassen had to agree, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

Alex walked with his shoulders hunched. He hated the routine the General kept him on. Yet, the man hated that the boy even mention how he was being held against his will. Swallowing he took his usual seat and watched as Conrad took up his usual seat as well while Alex's body guard took the spot behind the General so he could keep an eye on the boy.

"So how's your studies?"

He hated it when he tried to pretend they were family. However, knowing it was better than a beating he answered fine.

"Just fine?"

Gritting his teeth the boy nodded his head at the General. He refused to talk to the man who continued to hold him prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING and before I go onto anything else I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait for an update things have been backing up. Input is welcome. **

Alex felt the bite of the whip again. Closing his eyes he leaned against the wall and bit into his lip to keep from crying out. He would not give the General the satisfaction of knowing he was being harmed by the torture.

The child refused to play his part as a good son. This man could pretend all he wanted that didn't mean he would listen to the man. As he was cut down Alex glared at the shoes of the wacko who wanted him to be his son.

"You would not be harmed if you'd just listen."

Alex said nothing. It would be better if he did not say anything. Not to mention he did not have the strength to go through that again for insulting the man again. He did not make any protest when the guards drug him from the room.

* * *

Jones stared at the file in front of her. She had been quiet long enough she was going to get involved. However, Blunt was not going to be informed. She was not going to allow that man to ruin any chance John Rider's son had at a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait for an update things have been backing up. Input is welcome. I understand the chapter is short but bear with me.**

Mrs. Jones was known for her ability to order men to their deaths, but none knew that she had been a mother and cared deeply for children. It was this that motivated her to ignore Yassen completely when she had found out where he was. It also meant she never called K-unit up on their disobedience.

Now she was arranging to have weapons made so that they could bring the boy home. Not to mention bring down Sarov who they suspected for crimes they could not prove as of yet. Smithers seemed content to be working with new ideas for this mission.

* * *

Alex stared at his book in annoyance. The general wanted him to have a basic understanding of Russian in a month. Yeah, that was going to happen. It was not that he did not love language, but his current predicament mad his learning style hard to comprehend.

The teacher however did not take lightly to Alex's inability to learn it and more often than not struck the boy's back harshly for the slightest of error. This was getting old very fast.

The teacher asked another pointless question. Swallowing Alex concentrated on what he did know. Ah, it wasn't enough and the ruler hit before he could form a halfhearted response.

"Enough for now you are dismissed," the general said from the door way.

The teacher gave him a glare before walking away. The general studied his captive through thoughtful eyes.

"Alex do you think I pay for these lessons for you to learn nothing?"

It was a loaded question. Alex knew it. If he answered one way it meant a beating and if he answered another he would go without dinner. Still if he didn't answer he would end up locked in the closet again tonight.

"No, sir."

The general's eyes flashed, "Then why don't you learn?"

Swallowing Alex attempted what he thought was a good answer, "I just don't understand it. I am trying."

The man growled stepping closer, "Then try harder. Better yet you can stay in here all night dedicating your time to your study. No dinner. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

Yep. No way to answer without getting some sort of punishment. Well at least hunger was less painful than the whip.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. I hope everyone has had a good Christmas this year. Remember God is the reason for the season. He came to earth to be human so he could save us. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thanks for the reviews.**

General Sarov forced Alex to sit at the table even though the boy was not eating himself. His idea was to show the child his place. Right now the child was still pouting about all of this. Well he could pout all he wanted. It changed nothing.

"Alex, I have important guest coming soon. You will be good or I'll hand you over to Conrad for punishment."

The boy flinched but did not look up as he questioned, "When?"

"Soon. You can give up any thought that they are going to help you. They speak little English and a guard will be with you at all times. Don't test me boy."

Alex glanced up at the man who was studying him carefully. Nodding he showed he understood. There had to be a way off this stupid island.

Meanwhile…

Mrs. Jones board the plane with her head held high. Everything was in place. Mr. Blunt thought she was going somewhere else for a vacation. A much protested leave of absence on his part. The man saw nothing but trouble for her deciding to go.

However, since her employment began she had not missed a single day of work. Once her children disappeared along with her husband she had not even taken off for special events. She worked even holidays that once she'd have thrown a fit to be working on. In reality it was strange she had decided to finally take a personal vacation was strange, but she had important things to do.

Leaning her head against the glass she closed her weary eyes. Thinking back she remembered her kids. Soft laughter and smiles until they were taken from her and she couldn't get them back. Tears leaked from her eyes. No child should be stolen from a life of innocence. If she had her way Alex would not go on anymore missions he'd have a normal life. Well as normal a life as living with an assassin could be.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. I hope everyone has had a good year. It is almost over. May God bless you for the rest of this year and the next. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Things are starting to change. Thanks for the reviews. I would also like to ask everyone to remember the victims of the school shooting. What happened was very sad and they face a very hard year. Please remember them in your prayers as well as many other people in need of help.**

Yassen was surprised at the knock at the door. The days were passing slowly for the former assassin. He hated waiting. It had always been the worse part of the job. Getting up he opened the door to be faced with Mrs. Jones.

His eyes widened as she gave him a smile. This was unreal. There was no way she should know he lived here. He'd been careful.

"Mind if I come in. We have things to discuss."

The man moved to the side his head spinning. Suddenly he felt like his whole world had been pulled out of under his feet.

"Relax, I'm not here to stop you but help." The woman said as she entered the room to face Jack.

"Mrs. Jones?"

Jack looked completely feral as she stepped toward the woman while holding John.

"Jack, maybe…."

"You are the reason all this happened. If you had left Alex out of this he'd still be safe."

The woman nodded and gave Jack a reassuring smile, "Yes, but now I'm here to help. Hear me out at least."

Her gaze switched from Yassen to Jack and back again. Finally, both nodded.

* * *

Wolf looked down at the activity. In the last couple of days the compound was in turmoil. Something was going on, but the question was what? Crawling back he headed to the camp where the rest of K-unit were waiting. In the time they'd spent staking out this place they'd only seen Alex once.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Please forgive this chapter. It is a bit short. Just a quick warning to everyone that's been reading this I'm still working out the plot on this. I know how it's going to end its the middle stuff that I'm a bit confused on. So if the next chapters seem like pointless filler I'm sorry. I would also like to ask everyone to remember the victims of the school shooting they have just recently went back to school. What happened was very sad and they face a very hard year because there are people who will not be there. Please remember them in your prayers as well as many other people in need of help.**

Mrs. Jones watched as Yassen shifted in his seat. He seemed very uncomfortable with the fact that she was going to be involved, but she was also offering him a new identity. It was a chance to stay with Jack, Dan, Alex, and his own son instead of being thrown in a maximum security prison. Hopefully, it was enough to get him to listen.

"General Sarov, you are aware of him because he bought Alex. However, he is on our radar because it has been reported to us that he bought Uranium recently."

Yassen stared at her. Blue eyes taking in every feature, the way she breathed, and her body movements for some kind of deception.

"This concerns us how?"

The woman shifted in her seat glancing briefly at the glaring Jack.

"I want you to go in and report what you find."

The former assassin stared at her for a second before answering, "How?"

Mrs. Jones leaned forward. This habit was clearly one that John had taught the man in front of her.

"You're the assassin. Figure it out. I'll support you no matter what."

* * *

Alex was sulking in his room. A knock on the door caused him to jerk. Calling out he asked who it was. It was Merida. She was a maid and probably the only person who the teenager would agree to be civil to in this place.

"Come on in."

The woman danced into the room carrying a basket of clothes. Setting it down, she picked up a wrapped cloth which she handed to Alex.

"Don't tell on me. I snuck that out of the kitchen for you."

The boy slowly un-wrapped the cloth to find a sandwich enclosed. He looked up at Merida with a smile. She must have found out that he'd been denied super again. Every time it happened she did this.

"I promise I won't breathe a word. Thank you."

Smiling she left the room. Alex made short work of the sandwich. He didn't need to be caught. Another beating was not on his list of things to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thanks for the reviews and reading this story. **

Yassen had called Fenton as soon as Mrs. Jones had left to go to the hotel in town. The detective had promised to come with the police. They had to reorganize their plan. Part of which would also be contacting K-unit to call them off. It wouldn't do to mess this up.

Now he sat on the couch head in hands waiting for the two men to get here. Jack had left the baby in a play pen to go cook dinner. He could hear her angry chops on the board. To say she didn't like this development was an understatement.

* * *

Merida was heading down the hall toward her room when a hand grabbed her wrist. She was yanked around to face a horribly misconfigured face. Gasping she tried to pull away from Conrad in panic.

"What are you doing?"

He tightened his grip. Leering at her he she felt her heart beat faster with her fear.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed the General."

The first slap jerked her head to the side. Before she could recover he was beating her in earnest. Crying out she struggled with no result in getting away.

* * *

Alex was walking from the pool back to his room when he heard the crying. Startled he listened until he found the source. Merida was kneeling on the floor sobs causing her body to shake.

"Merida, what happened?"

She flinched from his voice. Slowly he knelt next to her. That was when he noticed that she had blood pouring down her face. Carefully, he helped her to gain her feet. He needed to get her cleaned up before finding out what happened to the woman.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thanks for the reviews and reading this story. **

Alex stormed down the stairs and into the study where General Sarov and Conrad sat talking. He was seeing red. Both looked up at him. The General looked startled, but Conrad looked smug.

"You beat her!"

He was shaking with the intensity of the emotions. The man laughed at the child. Growling Alex lunged forward only to have the General's arms wrap around the boy firmly.

"What is this about?"

Struggling to get loose the boy growled out, "He beat up, Merida."

The General looked up at his aide. The man was smirking at the child. Huffing he pulled the struggling blond to the chair to sit him down. He made sure to keep his hands firmly on the boy's shoulders.

"Is this true?"

"She disobeyed you by giving him food. So I punished her."

The general studied the shaking child. Keeping one hand on the child he turned to face Conrad. The man was smirking at the boy in pleasure. Without warning the general drew a gun from his pocket. Conrad drew back like a corner snake, but it was too late. His employer had already pulled the trigger.

Alex let out a strangled cry of shock. Of all the things he had expected to happen he did not see this coming. Looking up at the man he felt his heart tighten.

* * *

Fenton sat down on the couch while the police chief stood by the stair case. Yassen was explaining what he had been told by Mrs. Jones. Neither was happy with the new development. Now they were discussing what should be done about this new development.

The chief was for calling the local authorities. That had been discarded five seconds after it was suggested. The local authorities were probably bribed. Fenton asked the probability of getting into the compound without being known.

That didn't exist. Finally, Yassen suggested something he had not wanted to do. He would call in a favor from a man who owed him. Hopefully the man was able to get into the compound without any trouble bringing them both in. After that the men and K-unit would go by ear and try to bring it all down from the inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Thank you for the reviews. An announcement for all those who've been reading this series of stories. This will be the last story in the series.**

The teenager had returned to his room with a heavy heart. General Sarov had made it clear. There would be no more acting out. Alex would behave as a son should or the next bullet would be for Merida. Without anything else to do the boy had agreed. He would do everything that was asked so long as she would not be harmed

* * *

Wolf reread the message for the sixth time. He and his group had been called off. They were to wait for Fenton, Yassen, and the chief of police to arrive. Plans had changed recently. Closing the lap top he made his way to inform the rest of K-unit.

Hopefully, the three would be here soon. Wolf didn't like to admit it but he was worried for the young boy. A few hours before a gunshot had gone off. Everyone had wanted to go in but their leader had held them back. If the boy was alive then rushing in would get him killed.

All three had asked what he was going to report to Yassen. The man glowered at the ground before mumbling that he was not going to report anything until they knew if the boy was alive or dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. I'm very sorry. I don't know if there will be an update or not before things get busy. **

Days passed slowly for the teenager, but he kept his word. Alex Rider worked harder than he'd ever worked before. Sarov was pleased with the improvement. The child was performing at a better rate than before. However he also noticed the rings under the boy's eyes.

It was later that the woman responsible for the change in his new son came to him. Her eyes bore a haunted look, but she met his eyes evenly as she began to scream in his face. It was not her anger that upset him, but the fact that Alex was not sleeping. Even as he docked her pay for her boldness he also thanked her for bringing this to his attention.

* * *

Finally, Wolf caught sight of the blond teenager. He felt relief. The boy was alive. The gun had not meant the end of his life. This meant that when Yassen and the others arrived they would have good news.


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. I'm very sorry. I don't know if there will be an update or not before things get busy. Thanks for the reviews.**

The trio was not happy with the way this trip was going, but at least they were going to be able to get in the compound. Yassen had contacted Wolf and the others to have them meet the group at the airport to work on the disguises.

The former assassin was worried about how to put an effective stop to the man's plans without harming Alex. His contact had found a leak to give the group information on General Sarov's plan and that had allowed them to set a trap for the man. However, Yassen did not want Alex to be going anywhere near the guns.

Fenton so far had provided a simple plan. Part of the man felt stupid he had not thought of it, but at least someone had. Hopefully, within the next couple of days this whole nightmare would be over.

* * *

Alex was surprised when the General had come into his room yelling at him. He wasn't sure what he'd done. His progress was getting better and he never made a mistake on whatever was ask of him. Well there was that one time, but the stupid guard had caused that and no one had called him on it.

"I've been informed you're not sleeping."

That was the last thing he expected to hear. Yet, it was music to the young teenager's ears. This meant he hadn't goofed up.

"I was trying to show you I could do well, Father."

The last word was acid on the boy's tongue but he wasn't going to risk his friend's life for his honor. So he said the hated word. General Sarov in return told him he wasn't to pick up a book for the next week. After all everything was going to be very busy in the near future. Even as the man left Alex let out a breath of relief.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. May God bless you for the rest of this year. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Anyway thanks for all the support and not sending anything to kill me. Thank you for all you who supported me about this story. This update has been long over due so enjoy.**

The General had gone out of his way to make Alex comfortable. The tutors had been dismissed until further notice and the boy was allowed under guard the run of the compound. It was on horseback he discovered he could not leave the heavily guarded place.

In the middle of his break from instruction he came back to the main building to find a group of cars. The guard behind Alex called out to him in Spanish to wait. Stopping the horse he watched as the men were greeted by the general.

"Who are they?" the boy mumbled in Spanish.

"Shh."

The boy frowned. His curiosity peaked. Once the men were out of sight the guard allowed him to proceed forward.

* * *

Yassen and Fenton kept their eyes open for any sign of Alex. Nothing yet, but the men knew he was alive and well. It was only a matter of time before he showed up.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank God for everything he does for me. Anyway I own nothing. Please forgive any grammar errors. I am not the best at checking to make sure my ****grammar is correct. Enjoy this story. Input is welcome. Just a quick warning to everyone who has been reading. Updates are going to be slow in coming because I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks. Thanks for all the reviews.**

The next morning still gave no sign of Alex, but everything was going well. No one was questioning the presence of the imposters and that boded well for them. Wolf and the others were setting up the trap that would bring Sarov to his knees.

To Yassen that was the best revenge that either one could plan. Fenton and the man were being careful not to draw to much attention to them.

* * *

Alex glared in the mirror. He did not like the outfit he would be wearing to the night's dinner. Sarov wanted him to look his best, but the clothes hung to him in the heat. Wrinkling his nose he heard the General laugh.

"It is just for one night. Don't look so put out, Alex."

The boy nodded but made no effort to try and show any emotion but disdain for the clothing he was forced to wear. Mentally he did tell himself that it would be over before he knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I know I have been gone for a while. I'm really sorry for disappearing for so long on the site. I'm back to writing, but the warning is the same. I do not know when I will be posting again. My schedule is crazy for me. Thank you guys so much for reading and supporting any of my stories with either looking at it or reviewing. Further more I am encouraging the readers who love to review to suggest things for my stories especially the ones that are just starting. Anyway I also want to thank God for helping me through life and everything else. Without his help nothing I do would be possible.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story...**

Yassen felt relief when finally saw Alex. The boy looked uncomfortable but healthy. The assassin was glad for that. Calmly the assassin made it through a dinner that was otherwise nothing but boring.

A smirk played on the man's face as the food was placed on the table. Yassen had paid a lot of money to make sure the drugs were only in the food of Sarov. The general did not know what was coming his way.

* * *

Alex looked at his food as it was placed in front of him. He did not recognize the meal. He fidgeted as the man talked. Once the man was seated everyone began eating. Suddenly, the man realized that Sarov's head was drooping and that he looked overly tired.

The man was drinking from his glass of water every few seconds. Alex's brow creased as he watched as the man took his napkin and wiped over his face. Something was not right.


End file.
